


Mystery Work

by ibble (donutsweeper)



Category: Yuletide (Anthropomorfic)
Genre: Because #yuletide, Other, blame #yuletide, yuletide challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/ibble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simply because.  Because, why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BridgetMcKennitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/gifts).



I hereby offer this mystery work to all of [yuletide](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/yuldtide) because [yulechat did not tell me this is a terrible idea quick enough](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Yulechat%20Did%20Not%20Tell%20Me%20This%20Is%20A%20Terrible%20Idea%20Quickly%20Enough). But is it wrong to [blame yuletide](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/blame%20*h*yuletide) simply [because yuletide](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Because%20*h*yuletide) exists, but did not shoot down the inklings I had for the [best yuletide gift ever](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Best%20Yuletide%20Gift%20EVER) before I could post it?

[My yuletide](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/my%20yuletide) will certainly be better with the knowledge that the [yuletide challenge](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/yuletide%20challenge) of snorkles has made it into yet another [yuletide fic](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Yuletide%20fic), but will anyone else's?

Oh, [yuletide authors](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Yuletide%20Authors), forgive me this [madness](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/madness) and please accept this [yuletide gift](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Yuletide%20gift) in the spirit it was offered.

With dancing hippos,

and doughnuts,

and absolutely, positively NO BEARS!

[Yay Yuletide!!](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/YAY%20YULETIDE)


End file.
